The Adventures of Pokirby Season 1 Script
by MrPokirby
Summary: This is the first season to my main series, except in text. Our story starts with Pokirby, a 13 year old boy with strange powers going on another pokemon journey in the sinnoh region. After getting a new pokemon, he's tasked with finding the legendary pokemon Darkrai and soon makes a new rival. Enjoy. OC Story. Rated T for occasional swearing.


**This is obviously a script of my main series on youtube as the title (sort of) explains. The reason I made this version because it just seemed like it would be easier to update this than the one on youtube. There will be some changes, some more major than others, because I made the episodes before I could think of an actual backstory for all the characters as well as plot so the original text went against the plot so I'm changing it for the better so I guess you could say it's a script of a reboot that doesn't exist yet. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapisode 0 Prologue**

One day, Pokirby had decided to move back to the Sinnoh Region by himself. He packed his backpack

with his pokegear, vatonage styler, some clothes and some other miscellaneous items. When he moved to Sinnoh, he stayed in his old house in Twinleaf town. He got a note in the mail of a new pokemon professor named William who would be giving out starters from every region and will be replacing Prof. Rowan while he's out researching in another region. Pokirby had left his old pokemon team which was a Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Staraptor, Giratina and Regigigas with Prof. Rowan and he needed a pokemon in order to make it to the other towns, at least until he reached a pokemon center where he could get some of his pokemon back from a PC. After getting his bag ready, he left his house and said "Alright, it's time for me to go get my first pokemon" and went to get a pokemon from Prof. William even though he's had more pokemon that he could count before he moved, but because the way to the lab had grass in the way, he just used a max repel. He got to the lab and found William standing in the middle of the room. Pokirby then asked "You're Prof. William, right?"

William answered with "Yes, that's right"

"Um..."

"What?"

"Why do we have the same face?"

"A wizard did it because ninjas."

Pokirby knew that he was hiding something, either that or he had no clue as well. Pokirby then asked "Do you have a pokemon for me?"

William then replied with "I'm sorry, but just a few hours ago, I ran out of Bulbasaurs, Charmanders, Squirtles, Pikachus, Chikoritas, Cyndaquils, Totodiles, Treekos, Torchics, Mudkips, Turtwigs, Chimchars, Piplups, Snivys, Tepigs and Oshawotts."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Pokirby shouted while tossing his hands in the air.

"Don't worry Pokirby, I have another pokemon."

Pokirby, confused on how William knew his name even though he never told him asked "Oh, like Ash and Pikachu?"

"Exactly. Here's your pokemon." William said as he pulled a pokeball out of hammerspace. "It's a rare breed of Pachirisu that's both an electric type and psychic type which is the only pokemon with that type out of all 649. I assume it was bred from a Pachirisu and either an Espeon or a Munna. It also knows moves that a regular Pachirisu can't learn."

"So you're giving me a hacked pokemon?"

"It's shiny."

"... Let me see that." Pokirby said quickly as he swiped the pokeball from William's hand and held it up like Link. He then looked at the pokeball and noticed something strange about it, it had 3 stars on the top half of the ball and 2 stars on the bottom half. He then asked "What kind of pokeball is this?".

William replied with "It's a special pokeball I invented called a Shiny ball. Here's an info card on it". He then handed the card to Pokirby which was really the size of a piece of paper.

Pokirby then held it above his head like Link again. He then read it. It said #26 in the top left corner and had a large picture of the Shiny ball at the bottom and it read "Shiny ball. Catch rate equal to Ultra ball. It can turn any normal pokemon into a shiny pokemon. it is unknown what happens when a shiny ball is used on a shiny pokemon". Pokirby then sent out the Pachirisu.

The Pachirisu then greeted Pokirby with a "Hi, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you".

Pokirby, not surprised at all that Alex could talk because of Meowth from Team Rocket, greeted back with "Nice to meet you too Alex. My name's Pokirby".

"By the way Pokirby, I have a pokemon of my own. Would you care to meet him?" William asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Pokirby replied.

"I'll show you. Come on out..." He said as he tossed his pokeball in the air. The pokeball opened and shot a red beam towards the floor and formed the shape of a strange beast. "Starterrnapeleon!" William shouted. The beam then exploded and revealed Starterrnapeleon, a pokemon fusion which had the mohawk of a Staraptor, the head, body and back legs of a Torterra, the flippers of an Empoleon for it's front hands and the tail of an Infernape which had an Infernape hand/fist at the end. The dirt on it's back had been replaced with sand, the grass with ice, the spikes were purple like poison and the leaves on the tree on it's back were fall orange.

All Pokirby said was "Sweeeeeeeeeet."

"Sup." Starterrnapeleon said.

"Well, thanks. Come on Alex, let's go." Pokirby said.

"Wait. Before you go, I must tell you something. Go find the legendary pokemon Darkrai. This is the first step to the greatest challenge and biggest adventure you've ever had. Even bigger than when you saved the world by stopping that Shadow Lugia." William said.

"What? How did you know about Shadow Lugia?" Pokirby asked.

"Are you kidding? You stopping Shadow Lugia was the most popular news story on TV, Facebook and even random website forums for like 3 months." William replied.

"And how do you know about Darkrai?"

"I accidently used the T.M. move Psychic on myself and now I have psychic abilities such as seeing the future and PSI powers."

"Wait a minute, you're psychic?! Awesome!"

"Yeah, and it actually plays a very important role in the plot. Bye."

"Later. Thanks for the pokemon." Pokirby said.

"Bye. Thanks for the trainer." Alex said.

"Alex, return!" Pokirby said as he returned Alex to his pokeball.

Pokirby then left the lab and went to the Pokemart. As soon as he got inside, he noticed a yellow shy-guy with a green mask and a question mark floating above his head behind the counter. He walked over to him and said "Hey Q-Guy, what are you doing at the Pokemart?"

"Oh, hi Pokirby. Well, when I'm not working in the mailroom for the Mr. Pokirby channel, which by the way, never gets any mail, I'm working here." Q-Guy replied.

"Oh... How much you get paid an hour?"

"20 coins."

"What?! You get paid more here than you do at my channel?!"

"Well, for the record, you don't pay me anything."

"Oh yeah... wait, coins?! If anything you should be getting pokemone... p, pokemoney? Poke... pokecash? Pokedollars?! Yeah, pokedollars."

"Well, shy-guys do come from the Mushroom Kingdom and there, coins are worth a lot."

"Right... So where's A-Guy?"

"Oh, he's on the phone in the back room. By the way, would you mind delivering something to Professor William for me?"

"Sure, but let me guess. It's a box of some kind and nobody knows what's inside?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Dude, I've had to do this like four or five times. This is nothing new."

"Hehe. Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, here you go." Q-Guy chuckled as he gave Pokirby the paracel.

Pokirby lifted the item above his head like Link again. He then put it in his backpack and said "I'll be sure that William gets this. Bye."

"Later." Q-Guy replied.

Pokirby left the Pokemart and went to William's lab.

"Hey Pokirby, back with my paracel I see." William said.

"Yup. Here you go." Pokirby said as he tossed the basket to William. "So what's inside?"

"Nothing. I was going on a picnic later and I needed a basket for Starterrnapeleon's and my food." William answered. "Well anyways, I have some stuff I forgot to give you."

"Wow. _This_ has never happened before." Pokirby thought to himself.

"First off, I'd like to give you this." William said, holding out a DS Action Replay. He handed it to Pokirby and said "Next, I'd like to upgrade your pokedex. Professor Juniper told me you have a complete national dex, so I'm going to upgrade it so that you can see everything about a pokemon, from their basic stats to their EVs and IVs to their gender ratio and so forth."

"So basically, you're installing marriland, serebii and bulbapedia into my pokedex."

"Pretty much."

"About time they added that." Pokirby said, handing WIlliam his pokedex. William took the pokedex and opened up the back. He then took a small computer chip out of his pocket and put it in the pokedex. He put the back of the pokedex back on and gave it back to Pokirby. "Thanks." Pokirby said.

"No problem, but there's still one more thing." William said, taking out a large brown bag with the outline of a pokeball on it. "Here, this bag is filled with pokeballs. In it there's fifty pokeballs, fifty great balls, fifty ultra balls, fifty premiere balls and one shiny ball."

"Woah! Where did you get all these?!"

"Uh, internet?"

"Works for me." Pokirby said, putting the bag in his backpack. "Well, I'm off to find that Darkrai. Later."

"See ya."

After leaving William's lab and walking for a bit, Pokirby got an idea and stopped in the middle of route 202. "Okay, now let's see if this works... Teleport!" Pokirby shouted. He then started to slowly float in the air. When he was about 2 feet in the air, Pokirby was sucked into a purple portal with a yellow swirl in the center and light blue and pink lights surrounding it which appeared right on top of him. A few moments later, Pokirby appeared from out of nowhere in Canalave City. "Cool, I think it worked, but how did I know to do that? Well, at least I made it. Might as well check out the pokemart while I'm here." Pokirby said.

He then walked to the pokemart and went inside. To his surprise, when he looked behind the counter, he saw Q-Guy standing there with another Shy-Guy. The Shy-Guy looked like Q-Guy, but his body/shirt was teal, his shoes were pink with purple on the bottom, his belt was black, his mask and belt buckle was gold and he had a gold exclamation mark shape floating above his head. Pokirby walked over to them and said "Hey Q-Guy, hey A-Guy. How'd you get here so fast?"

"Magic." A-Guy answered.

"Works for me." Pokirby said.

"By the way, did William get the box?" Q-Guy asked.

"Yeah. He also gave me a few things. A pokedex upgrade, some pokeballs and this thing." Pokirby said, holding out the DS Action Replay. "How does it work?"

"If you lift it up, a bunch of codes will appear in your mind and you're able to select the ones you want. Try it." Q-Guy said.

"Alright." Pokirby said, lifting the Action Replay above his head. "Now let's see... hmm... here we go!"

"Oh, Pokirby! I just got this thing out of thin air and I want you to have it." A-Guy said.

A-Guy handed Pokirby a key and blue text appeared in the air that said "You got the key!"

"Uh, what was that?" Pokirby asked.

More blue text appeared that said "Hi, I'm Random Text. Nice to meet you. I'll be following you to let people know what items you get, if your pokemon get a critical hit and other stuff like that."

"Cool. Nice to meet you, R.T. Can I call you R.T.?" Pokirby asked.

"Sure." The text said.

"Alright. Well, welcome to the team." Pokirby said.

"Oh, Pokirby. I almost forgot. I've heard that there's a one room inn somewhere in town. You should try using the key there." A-Guy said.

"Alright. I'll try there first. Later." Pokirby said.

"Bye." Q-Guy and A-Guy said.

Pokirby then left the pokemart and walked to the inn that A-Guy told him about. He used the key on the door and it unlocked. "Sweet. It worked." Pokirby said. When he walked in, he saw a boy standing in the center of the room that looked alot like him, except he wore a grey shirt with a big K on it. "Great, another guy who has the same face as me." Pokirby said sarcastically. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Here's your bed." The strange boy said.

"Okay, thanks I guess. Bye." Pokirby said.

"Goodbye." The boy said before heading out the door. "I can't believe that worked." He thought.

Pokirby then walked over to the bed and got in, and in seconds, he fell asleep. A few minutes later, Pokirby woke up on a small island. "Who? What? Where? When? Why? Huh? Where am I?" Pokirby shouted. After looking around, he realized that it was night time, but there wasn't a single star in the sky, he couldn't even see the moon. After looking around a bit more, he noticed a path leading to a opening in some trees. "Hey, what's that over there?" Pokirby asked himself, before walking through the trees.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapisode 0. Chapisode, like it? It's chapter and episode combined, since this is also a video series... it's just that the video series doesn't exist yet... but it will sometime. Also, the reason Pokirby never stopped at a PC to get his ultimate team of death and awesomeness back, was because he forgot about it right after getting his new shiny starter. Anyways, how is Alex the way he is, who was the boy Pokirby met and how in the hell do shy-guys know how to operate a DS action replay in real life? (Well, their real life.) Find out none of the answers to these questions next time on... The Adventures of Pokirby! (DBZ references FTW!)**


End file.
